Strawberry Handcuffs
by RainOnLight
Summary: A series of DN drabbles based off the 100 Manga Art Challenge. May include different pairings. All written in Raito's perspective. Ch 2: Love - Raito loses his self control, which costs him more than just a simple game between he and L.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**Part I:** Light

I am unique.

I have always been unique, even when I was very young. I had a gift that most children were not born with, nor acquired, and it was a special gift that has helped shape my being into who I am today.

From the time I was born, my mind was developing at a much more rapid rate than the average child. By five, I was learning how to read novel-length books which held my interest for most of the day; at seven, I was able to solve complex mathematical problems that high schoolers would have trouble with.

I was special, and everyone knew and acknowledged it.

My father and mother showered me with the utmost care and protection. Although I began to understand outside influences faster than they were able to protect me from it, I learned very useful skills.

To be polite and modest meant you would have no enemies; to be incredibly charismatic meant you would always get your way. To carefully observe a person granted the ability to predict their thoughts and movements, thereby enabling yourself to persuade them just right.

With these skills, along with my brilliant, academic mind, I climbed to the top of my school with little to no obstacles. Upon entering high school, I was already capable enough to be favored by both teachers and peers alike. I became popular. Influential. Everyone knew my name and respected it.

I had the potential to become anything I wanted. I had the potential to become powerful.

That is, until _he_ came along.

* * *

**Part II:** Kira

I've lived without a name for as long as I could remember.

Ever since Light started school, a nameless being began to form inside of him; it was someone who was less innocent than the child-like boy that everyone knew. As Light's intelligence increased, so did I. As he began to understand concepts faster than other children, I soon learned how to manipulate those concepts. By the time Light had begun to fully comprehend and grasp the understandings of the outside world, I'd already learned how to use everything and everyone to my advantage.

No one was worthy enough to be part of Light's life. Every person he interacted with was treated with civility, as expected, but it was I who kept Light at a distance. Anyone who attempted to befriend him was immediately shot down. As I sat back and watched quietly through Light's eyes, I deemed everyone less inferior to such a gifted boy.

A perfect boy.

_A child prodigy._

I had plans for this boy - great plans to make him powerful. Respected.

Perfect.

The older Light became, the more often I would appear. It was I who assisted Light in achieving his popularity with his teachers and peers. And upon gaining the favor of those unintelligent beings, I gained the ability to manipulate them in any way, shape or form. It was perfect. It was simple.

... It was utterly _boring_.

So how could I have not been curious when that fateful day came - when a seemingly innocent, black notebook fell from the sky and onto school grounds? Light didn't want it; oh no, he would have nothing to do with the notebook.

I, on the other hand, felt as though I had found my soulmate.

And it was then that Kira was born.

The Death Note was everything I could ever want; it had the power to kill, the power to rule over people, to control and be respected and feared and _worshiped_. It was perfect. Almost as perfect as my Light. With the Death Note, I would become God.

That is, until _he_ came along.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** One drabble finished, a possible ninety-nine left to go. That's if I still have interest. What did you think? Suggestions? Criticism? Compliments? Do let me know - I'm interested.

Thank you for reading.

- Rain


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember how long I was running for. All my thoughts were focused on one goal: getting away. Away from the case, away from him, away from everything. Everything that I'd hoped and dreamed for were swirling in a whirlpool filled with failures, and I wanted no part of it. I wasn't a failure. I was perfection.

I was God.

_...But God wouldn't run away, would he?..._

It was all a game. A simple game that was supposed to develop into something more intimate yet superficial. My actions were meant to be fake; these emotions shallow. Everything was meant to go according to plan, resulting with Kira reaching the top, and L hitting rock bottom.

... Where did I go wrong?

How was L able to worm his ugly self into this heart of mine and cling to it like a sand spur? When did I begin to care, or mean what I said? I couldn't even begin to explain. All I know is that because of him, my world fell apart.

Every thought of L that I conjured led to another, and another, then another, and eventually my world revolved around him completely. Death was no longer a desire - instead, I wanted more. So much more. But it was impossible to want something as complex as a relationship with L. Especially when he wanted Kira dead.

Did that make me weak, then? To develop such an unhealthy obsession for the man-- I refuse to call it love-- that I reached a point where I ceased the need to kill him? It simply wasn't logical. But it didn't matter. I've already come to terms with the possibility of an unrequited obsession.

I heard the pitter-patter of footsteps behind me, and the sound of voices calling, beckoning me to stop. Among those voices I recognized L's calling out to me as well, but instead of stopping I picked up my pace and ran faster. I refused to be caught. I refused to fall prey to him.

I'd lost the game, and we both knew it.

I wanted no part of it any longer.

I continued to run, unbeknownst of my environment. My eyes were blinded and unfocused - not by tears, but by the sheer, animalistic adrenaline from being chased. My ears deafened from the roar of the wind as I ran, ignorant to the calls behind me, and to the traffic I stepped into.

The mixture of bright lights and screams snapped me back into reality, and I froze as I stared at what was speeding towards me. As pain engulfed my body, I heard the sound of my name being screamed out. It was desperate and horrified, and I slowly came to realize that it was L.

... I guess he lost too.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, that's the second one down. I've given it thought, and I've decided not to go in order. If I do, I'd never be able to finish. facepalm Comments, suggestions, and criticism is recommended. Anything will do, really.

Thanks for reading.

- Rain


End file.
